Don't anger the Narrator
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: Mark thought he was finally done with the terrifying game: Five Nights at Freddy's. Until he fell asleep and waking up in a real life version of it and accompanied by a very sassy but smart Narrator. Now he has to survive the night before he dies in his dreams and real life. (LANGUAGE WARNING) Please REVIEW so I know if it sucks or not.
1. The first night

It was over and Mark couldn't be happier. The creepy game that some had been permanently scared by from just watching Mark play it. Five nights at Freddie's had finally beat by Mark and the sixth and infamously worst night. After celebrating his beating of the game and it's end with a short yet adorable dance he edited and put the video on his channel. Now he could sleep easy. His mind free of evil music and screams. Speaking of sleep that is exactly what he planned on doing. His first night of nightmare free sleep.

Mark awoke somewhat energized but not in his bed. No he awoke in a dimly lit security room covered with posters of the horrid monsters that he was hired to watch at night in the game. He looked down at himself and instead of his pajama pants and t-shirt he was wearing a uniform, a light blue shirt with black pants and a matching black tie. He checked himself for some sort of weapon or anything to defend himself, but found nothing but a cellphone with no service and a pack of banana flavored gum.

Mark was terrified. This was the exact same game he terrified by for days and he was now in it. He still wasn't sure how it happened but all he knew was that he had to get out of there. He had to escape before he would be turned into one of those evil mascots.

The silence was broken as the phone rang once...

He knew that this would determine what night he was one and how bad things would get.

The phone rang twice...

This phone call being the indicator of whether he should try to keep calm and just watch the main three or clench his butt in fear and brace for he impending doom.

The phone rang a third time...

A somewhat friendly voice greeted him and welcome him to his first night. Mark whimpered with a mix of relief that he was not on night four or five and with sadness as he realized that he would have at least five nights of this to suffer though.

The phone call goes over the basic things: watching the cameras, using the doors if needed, not being responsible for any bodily harm or dismemberment. (You know normal job stuff) Meanwhile, Mark's face was twisting in fear of what could happen next.

He looked down at his lap there was a large touch tablet. A closer look at the tablet revealed that it was what he used to watch the animals through the cameras around the restaurant. All of the animals were in there place; the unsettling bunny, the duck with the dead eyes, and Freddy the seemingly harmless but equally deadly bear.

"They are all in the same place. I guess I'll be alright for now.", he says to himself. Quickly he checked Pirate's Cove as he remembered what happened the last time he didn't do it from time to time. Nothing suspicious or anything looking out from the curtain so he doesn't stare at it for long. Mark noticed the power going down from the 100% to 85%, so he drops the camera. It was only 2 am he knew he would have to save his energy.

"Why would you do this to me?!" Mark looked up at the sky as if it the Narrator was hiding in the roof.

"Don't you back sass me!"

Don't you think you should focus more on trying to die?

"It's just a dream. If I should die I'll wake up in my bed safe and sound." Mark looked at his camera again.

"Where is the Duck!?"

Mark frantically looked through the cameras for the duck.

"Where is it?!"

Mark found it two rooms away from where he was staring at the camera with its' dead, cold eyes.

"The time on the tablet read 3 am, he had 68% power left. He checked on the other mascots in the on the other side.

"Wait! Where's the bunny now?!"

He tapped his tablet again to view the kitchen cameras. There was only audio but the clangs and clacks in there let him know the bunny was there.

The duck was right outside his door.

"AAAHHAHAHAAHAH! NO! NO!", Mark screamed as he slammed his hand on the door button.

"The Narrator hated to mention what they were about to at such a bad time but, Mark had to know that he was going to die for real if he was killed before he woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

To make matters worse Mark pinched himself to see if he was still dreaming and although he was it still hurt him. He could feel as much as he would awake as he did in the dream.

Mark slammed the other door shut as well. Even though there was nothing there and the bunny was probably in the kitchen still.

"Screw you! I'm not risking it!"

He was wasting power for no reason. It was 5 am and he only had 10% power left. If he figured he could last with that then he certainly had a death wish.

"I know what I'm doing, Woman! I'll be fine!"

Yep, he had a death wish.

...AND the power went out as it reached zero. The doors opened, the lights went out. Mark was frightened but not much. It was just 5am he just had to last a little longer.

Innocent and soft music similar to a merry-go-round began to play.

"No!"

Mark looked to the left and saw the face of pure childish innocent turned evil and deadly. The teeth and eyes glowed brightly as the music still played.

"No! God, No! Please make it stop!"

The music didn't stop instead it got louder and louder.

"I'm so close to 6 am! Please, Narrator!"

It was a shame that he would die at 5 am by the claws of a homicidal bear but that's just how it goes...

"No-"

The music stopped and the soul breaking silence was even worse than the music that it followed. It was dark and Mark was quiet and motionless in a sad attempt to stop the bear from mutilating his face. This is how he dies.

Or so we thought he would.

Out of the darkness appears the time 5 am as it turns to 6 am. The sounds of small children cheering fills Mark's heart with glee and relief. It makes him waking up in his apartment to the bright sun all the more enjoyable.


	2. The second night (Someone wants to play)

Markiplier thought that his worse nightmares were behind him when he barely lasted the night before. He gladly slept in his bed and was ready for a Freddy free was wrong. He knew he was wrong when as soon as he closed his eyes he awoke in the same dimly lit and creepily decorated security room. Markiplier was mad. For what reason was unclear.

"OH COME ON!", Mark yelled as he sat in the comfy, polyester chair.

"AND YOU KNOW WHY I'M SO MAD!"

The phone rang once...

"I thought I was done with this?!", Mark asked to no one in particular while checking the cameras early.

The phone rang twice...

"I'm talking to you Narrator! I thought I was done with this last time!"

Oh but Mark could never be so naïve... no. Could not be so foolish as to think that lasting one night at Freddy's meant he wouldn't have to go back!

"Uh, Yeah I could!"

Well your not going to be done until your five days are done. Now look at your cameras and try not to die for good...

The phone rang a third time...

Mark sighed in defeat. "Well since that evil Fox thing is going to attack me could I please get something to defend myself?"

Markiplier found a black police baton attached to his belt on the left side of him. On the right side of him he found a pacifier with a little warfstache on it.

"What is this for?!", Mark asked even though he knew a baton was used for defense.

"I meant the Pacifier!"

As for the pacifier it was because he was a little baby. A whiny, little baby.

"I am not!"

Pirate Cove was peaking out of curtain and the Bunny was in the party room staring at the camera.

"Go away Pirate Cove! Leave me alone!"

He heard loud footsteps heading in his direction and hurried to close the door. It was however in vain. Mark clenched his butt and took out his baton ready to strike the monster down.

"Mark! It's good to see you!"

Mark was so afraid that he didn't open his eyes. He swung his baton at whatever was in the office, hoping that it would either leave or die.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Mark opened his eyes and squealed in delight as he discovered that a homicidal monster in a creepy furry costume but his good friend and fellow Youtuber; Yamimash.

"I'm so sorry Yami! I didn't know it was you!"

Yamimash stood up and looked at the door behind him. He was wearing a uniform similar to Mark's except that his shirt was a dark blue and he had a Taser instead of a baton. He looked like he hadn't slept in a couple of hours with dark bags around his eyes. Yamimash sat next to Markiplier.

"I ran for the second I found out I was here.", Yamimash said.

"How did you get here?", Mark asked.

"I was done with the game and it was late so I went to bed. The next thing I know I was in the Pirate cove with the pirate peaking from behind the curtain. That's why I made a run for it. ", Yamimash explained.

"We are so dead.", Mark said.

"Even if we do die in this dream we'll just wake up. So don't worry about it."

Sadly Yamimash didn't know that if he died in this dream he would die in real life.

"Wait. What?", Yamimash asked.

"You also can feel everything that happens to you in the dream as you would in real life."

"What!? Are you serious?!", Yamimash was in shock.

Everything should be fine. It was three am, they still had 65 percent power, and there were two of them instead of one. Despite the heavy weight of consequence on their shoulders if they don't last the night. If worse came to worse one could sacrifice the other to the monsters to last longer.

"Hey!", they both said in unison.

It was true though. They would need to think about that should the power go out like the first night.

Markiplier looked at he cameras on the tablet and Yami checked the door lights and the doors.

The duck was in the hallway on one side and the Bunny was two rooms away in the other side. An evil demonic laugh sounded from outside of the room. The air turned from humid to thick and dark.

"Mark? Where is the bear?", Yamimash asked.

"Where is the bear?!"

"You don't see the bear?!"

"I don't see the bear!"

"AH!"

The duck was staring at them from outside the hall.

"The duck took out the cameras!"

An ominous sound interrupted them. The sound of fast footfall.

"Shit!"

Yamimash shut the door before the fox could boop it's head in.

"It's four am and we are going to die! It's four am and we are going to die!"

Mark slapped Yami's face, "Calm down we can do this we still have 32% left! We can do this!"

Mark checked the camera again the left cameras outside of the room showed nothing but the right cameras were out.

"Open the left door. I think the fox is gone.", Markiplier said. Hesitantly Yami pushed the button. On the camera the curtain of Pirate Cove was closed.

"It just turned five am! We only have one more hour!"

The children cheered as it turned six am. Markiplier woke up in him bed no sign of Yamimash or anything else from the nightmare.


	3. The third Night (They might be screwed)

Markiplier opened his eyes once again in the security room that he has come to hate during these last two nights. He sat in his chair accompanied by his good friend Yamimash. Yamimash thought he could be slick and wear a bear costume to bed so when he woke up here he wouldn't get mutilated. Of course that's not how things work here. Markiplier held his middle fingers up in the air, perhaps to tell the smart and thoughtful narrator to "Fuck off". Markiplier thinks that the Narrator is responsible for his and Yamimash's being in this real life nightmare. What they fail to realize is that the narrator IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM BEING STUCK THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

"Well then what exactly do you do then?", Mark crossed his arms together.

I tell the story as it happens. Simple as that.

"Can't you fix it or make it easier for us?", Mark asked.

The phone rang once...

"Mark is right. Even we couldn't beat the nights on the first try and now you expect us to do it or die? How is that fair?"

The phone rang twice...

I can do a little something to help out but it kinda goes against what I do. I mean I can't exactly change up the story just to make things work for you.

The phone rang three times...

"We are going to die in one of the most brutal ways possible. We need help."

The man on the phone recording greeted the boys again on the third night. He congratulated them since most of the security people didn't last that long. He also mentioned the idea of coming into work in a costume but then took back the idea when he thought about how the mascots could stuff and exoskeleton in the suit. So a certain someone should feel pretty stupid that he even tried to do the idea!

"Damn You!", Yamimash yelled.

Just saying... You looked really stupid sleeping in a gigantic Bear costume. I wish people could see how bad he looked! He kept rolling off of the bed and sometimes the head would fall off!

"Don't listen to the Narrator Yamimash. I bet they are the type of person that hides in the comments section because they're too scared to watch us play."

Shut up, Mark! I swear if I had control over when they attack you I would make all of them come for you right now!

Mark watched the Cameras, ignoring the upset yet wonderful Narrator. Pirate Cove was inactive, the horrific fox hidden for now behind the curtain. He tapped the tablet to check on the other ones. The duck wasn't with the others. More importantly Mark was wondering why in the world it was only 2 o'clock but they were down to 60% power. That was because when Markiplier was busy sticking his middle fingers up at the sky, Yamimash was checking the cameras in Pirate Cove and flashing the lights on his side of the room.

"I thought I saw something.", Yami tried to argue.

Sure he did. Sure he did.

Mark looked at the cameras again and now the bear was missing. Mark didn't say anything because he didn't want Yamimash to worry. He flipped through the cameras until he got to the kitchen camera. Despite the Kitchen camera being audio only, he knew the bear was there because the same song he heard before he died while playing the game was playing in there. As for the duck...

"Where is the duck?!", Mark yelled.

"There he is!", Yami yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"He's outside!", Mark yelled in shock.

When things couldn't possibly got worse they did...

The fox ran down the hall on the other side. Markiplier slammed the other door shut. They could here the knocking on the other side of the door and laughing from what might as well be a demon of some kind.

They were trapped...

These were possibly their last moments together before they died and Mark wanted to make them count. They looked into each others eyes. Mark's hand softly caressed Yami's cheek. His thumb softly stroked his lips. Yami's eyes grew heavy as he leaned in closer to Mark.

"What the fuck?!"

Oh, sorry! That was from something else I was working on... Must have accidentally added that in...

"What exactly are you working on?", Yamimash asked staring at the sky.

Don't worry about it you guys...

Uh...so...

Where was I?

Oh, right! Markiplier for some reason was not afraid of dying tonight even with the power down to 9%.

Mark turned to Yamimash and put his hands on his shoulders, "I'm going to save us Yamimash. I have to go. But I am going to save you!"

A loud beeping sound rang throughout the halls and in the security room. It was so loud that the ominous music normally played by the evil bear could not be heard. The place shook and Mark looked up at the sky, almost as he was anticipating something.

"How much power left?", Mark asked not looking at Yami.

"6% left."

Mark woke up in a panic. He was in his bed with the alarm clock next to him beeping loudly. Mark reached next to him and grabbed his phone hastily and clumsily pushing the buttons. He held the phone up to his ear and crossed the fingers on his other hand.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

The phone was ringing but no one had yet picked up.

"Mark?"

"Yamimash!"

"How did you know that would work?", Yami had to know.

"I didn't but I figured it would be better than nothing."

Maybe Mark is more clever than I thought. I can't believe he thought of that. So Markiplier saved Yamimash and himself from certain death and live other day...

OR DO THEY?!


	4. The Third night again (What you get!)

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!", Mark said as he woke up in the exact same room for another night.

Yes, the mighty Markiplier thought he could escape the reoccurring nightmare of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Parlor. There is no escaping the Restaurant unless you do all the nights. Or YOU DIE! Thinking that by just setting an alarm would make it stop? It will never stop! Too bad for him it isn't as easy as using an alarm clock.

"What the hell?!", Yamimash said as he woke up from his previously pleasant slumber. Clearly unhappy about being there again.

"I swear I thought it was a good plan!", Mark said before checking the cameras.

Such foolish thinking! If it was that easy Minx would have-

Um...

Never mind.

"What did you say about Minx?", Mark dropped the tablet in his lap for a moment.

Never mind!

"Has she been here too?", Yamimash asked while checking the door lights.

I SAID NEVER MIND!

The phone rang once...

"Minx should be fine. I mean I have done collabs with her lately.", Yami said in a tone that sounded more like he was reassuring himself than the insightful Narrator.

Has Minx seem a little bit _off_ to you lately?

"What do you mean off?"

The phone rang twice...

If you survive tonight you will find out what I mean...That's all I'm saying on the subject!

"Are you ready for night four Yamimash?", Mark asked checking the tablet once again.

You aren't going to be on night four, I'm afraid.

The phone rang a third time...

The man from the previous messages once again congratulated them on surviving another night. He also talked about the possibility of wearing a costume so they won't get you.

"I still don't understand why we can't wear costumes. He said they **MAY** try to stuff an exoskeleton into you not that they would."

Well believe me what they do to you if you wear a costume is even worse than what they do if you don't.

Anyway as I am sure you could already tell you have to repeat this night over again. Due to Mark's little "Stunt". So if you want to blame someone for being here again, blame Mark because if it was not for him you would have been on the next night and closer to being done with this mess.

Mark stuck his middle finger out towards the sky. He thinks that he is aiming it at the Narrator but yet again he just looks like a dumb.

"A dumb what?"

Nothing... Just a dumb.

"Mark the fox is peaking out from the curtain. It's so creepy!", Yamimash said.

They switched through the cameras looking for the duck. For some reason the were more afraid of the duck than any of the other mascots. Perhaps it was because of the duck's dead eyes, or the way that it stares at he camera out of dislike of being watched, or maybe the fact that the duck is right outside of the door right now...

"HOLY SHIT! CLOSE THE DOOR!", Mark yelled as he saw the duck staring at them from outside the room.

Yamimash closed the door. They could hear demonic laughing as the duck stood outside. It's smell wafted into the room. The boys gagged on the scent. It smelt like a mix of dead flesh and tomato sauce left out for a week with nothing covering it. "It smells disgusting! Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!", Yamimash had his head between his knees doing his best not to vomit. Mark checked the cameras the duck was outside of the room still and cut the cameras on that side of the room.

"It's okay Yami. It's 4 am and we have 50% power. We'll be fine.", Mark reassured him.

"Everyone is gone!", Yamimash said while pulling at his hair.

"Well where did they all go? Are all of them are gone!"

Yamimash closed the other door. "There's another one outside! We're trapped!"

"We've been trapped before Yamimash and we got out just fine."

Aside the evil laughter there was also the loud screeching the mascots made when they would attack. It was so loud and harsh, the boys had to cover their ears.

So Markiplier the big, cheating baby and Yamimash the big cry baby were almost at 6 o'clock. It's amazing they managed to last this long without cheating. Maybe they weren't as big stupid cry babies as what the Narrator had thought them to be. Of course there are still two more nights to survive so them still might die.

"Don't open the door!", Yami screamed while covering his ears.

Markiplier couldn't hear him. The laughter and screeching was so loud his eyes felt like they were about to pop out of the sockets. His head felt like he had a migraine of the highest intensity. For a moment, just one moment, but for a moment Markiplier honestly thought about opening the door and letting them just finish them off.

The children no one ever sees cheers for the boys as they last yet another night at Freddy's. So far luck has been on their side. But will there be a night where they reach a hand of friendship out to luck and luck spits in there mouth? Stay tuned because we will Dern Sure find out!


	5. What happened to Minx?

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Thanks for all of the favorites and views! I really appreciate it! Keep on reading and please comment on it if you haven't already! I like to know what you think!**

**-Rainbowrocket3000**

* * *

Mark was exhausted tonight. Not because the day had been long, but from the nightmare he suffered from the night before. He didn't want to sleep tonight and wanted to stay up so he wouldn't have to. He remembered Yamimash and what could happen if he left him there alone. So Mark laid down and closed his eyes...

Normally Markiplier would be yelling at the Narrator and sticking his middle fingers in the air. However, he was more curious about what the Narrator had said about Minx the previous night. Both of the boys had been on edge since yesterday. In anticipation for what the well spoken Narrator would tell them happened to their little friend. Well, a promise is a promise. Now the were about to find out what is going on with Minx and why she never made it past the fourth night when playing the game.

"Well what happened to Minx?", Yamimash asked.

"What are you trying to say?", Mark asked.

The phone rang once...

You are about to find out.

The phone rang twice...

"I don't understand.", Mark said.

The phone rang a third time...

_Hey, you guys. What's going on? Mangaminx here. The Narrator said I should record a couple of messages for the next people that come here. They say that the new arrivals usually get bored after hearing the same guy from the game say the same messages to them here... This place is so creepy! The man from the messages said something about how if you wear a costume that they might just stuff a skeleton into you. He wasn't certain and I wanted to see if he was wrong... So right now I am in a Freddy Fazbear costume that I ripped the wires out of. I mean in the game if you're not wearing the costume they just stuff you into one. I'm already in one so what could they possibly do? It's 5 am. So far nothing has happened. I think I'm going to make it-_

Just as Minx said that the horrible music began to play again. The boys faces dropped as they figured out what that meant.

_Oh no! NO! FUCK! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

The tape goes quiet. Then a screech the likes of which not many people have heard before breaks the silence along with the sounds of something being dragged across the floor.

The horrible reality of what happened during the recording sunk into both of their brains.

"Oh my God...", Yamimash had a shocked look on his face.

This is why you need to be careful. Mark on the first night you thought that it wouldn't matter if you died. Yamimash you didn't even know what you got into. Now that you know what will happen to you, I hope that you will take this much more seriously than you have.

"Then how have we done collabs with mix after that?"

Because that's not Minx...

It hasn't been Minx since that night... I'm sorry boys.

"So she's dead?", Mark looked like he wanted to cry.

She's not dead, she's just been replaced. If you want her to survive then I suggest that you do too.

The boys had their faces glued to the tablet. Neither one wanting to meet the same fate as their friend. They looked up from the tablet and saw the most horrific thing since the Fox in Pirate Cove. It was Freddy. Except this Freddy was far the same eerie face they've come to know and tolerate. First of all the fur was golden instead of brown. His eyes were gone and vortexes of dark were in their place. Blood was dripping out of the sockets and into the fur underneath.

"Quick look back at the camera!", Yami yelled.

Both stared at the touch tablet in front of them as nothing happened. Mark knew if they kept looking away the Freddy clone would disappear. He discretly reached for the pacifier in his pocket and pulled it out. He sucked on it quickly, almost enough to accidentally swallow it.

"Is it gone?", Mark asked moving the binky from his mouth but too scared to look up.

"I don't know."

"Oh, God! NO! Yami get the lights! The cameras on the left side got cut out!"

Yami checked the lights, nothing was there.

"AH! Now the right side is out!"

"Mark! The lights aren't working!"

"Close the doors!"

"But we'll run out of power-"

Just then the duck showed up in front of the door.

Yami closed both doors.

It was five in the morning. They had one hour left. Mark and Yami wondered about something.

"How did we even get stuck here in the first place?"

Well... You both are here because you completed all five nights and the sixth night. As for Minx... She lasted up until night four. If you come here you die on the longest time you played. For example: Had one of you died on night two and that was as far you got, then you would die on night two at the exact time you died.

Yamimash opened the door after seeing no one outside on the cameras.

The bells rung and the children cheered. The boys live to die another night. No longer would they half-ass fighting off the animatronics. Now with another reason not to die: They needed to save their friend.


	6. The Final Night!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A special thanks to the person I co-wrote this with. They are My Mind is a Nomad. Check out their fanfics they are of the highest Quality of Crack!**

* * *

It was the last night. Not many people have made it this far without dying. The boys should have been proud. Proud that, despite cheating, they survived. Though by the middle fingers both of them were sticking the air, it didn't seem like it.

"The only reason I did what I did was that we were going to die!", Mark yelled.

It still counts as cheating though.

"More like cheating death.", Yamimash failed to say under his breath.

**"I heard that, Yamimash!"**

"Who was that?", Mark asked.

Oh, that's just a friend of mine. They heard that two people made it to the fifth night, which doesn't happen often, and wanted to see the blood and carnage. Say hello to them.

**"Sup bitches! I came here to see who dies first! I wish I brought popcorn though..."**

Now the reason there will be so much blood and carnage is that you won't be in the room all night like before...  
You're going out! You are going to go get your friend and see if you can live until six in the morning. If you do then you will live and Minx will be fine. But if you don't...

**"The two of you will get yourselves crammed into Freddy Fazbear suits! Oh, I can't wait to see guts fly!"**

But we aren't monsters. We have some stuff for you to defend yourselves with. Check your belts and pockets.

Markiplier and Yamimash checked their pockets and pulled out tazers, they both had 100% power. They looked on their belts and found batons for beating and pepper spray.

"These are Demonic Robots! What makes you think that they will stop from stuffing us into a suit of death by using pepper spray?", Yami stared down at the pepper spray in disappointment.

**"Deal with it! I didn't want to give you two weapons at all, but that's not my decision!"**

Now go get your friend back! Oh, and one more thing. The second you leave the room the doors will shut behind you so you don't try to chicken out. GOOD LUCK AND DON'T DIE!

"Mark before we go out there I just want to say, you were a great friend."

"Don't worry Yami. We aren't going anywhere, we're the main characters and everyone loves us. No one ever kills off the main character, everybody knows that!", Mark patted Yamimash on the shoulder.

Isn't that sweet? Now makeout...

"What was that?"

Nothing! Now go!

Mark and Yamimash agreed with each other that it would be best to go on the right side to avoid the creepiest of the animatronics; Freddy and Chica. The had their batons ready. They entered the hallway. It was dark and stunk of something akin to death and tomato sauce from the jar. Holding their shirts over their noses they continued to move. Until they realized that Minx couldn't be in the room The only thing farther up would be the Fox, the quickest of them all.

"Minx must be on the other side."

"But the Fox is there. Let's try the Backstage room. Maybe Minx is still in there."

"You're right. We do this for Minx!"

"Minx! We thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was too at some point."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"We have to go to pirate cove! In there is a door that's open. We can make our escape."

"But what about the fox?"

"I'll keep the Fox distracted. You get out first and leave the door open for me. If things go bad take this.", Minx handed Markiplier a gun.

All of them entered the Pirate Cove room. The Fox was still behind the curtain. As Minx said the door was right next to the stage. It was almost as if a golden light glimmered through the cracks of the door and shined on the three persons.

"That's not Minx!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm the real Minx!"

"She's lying! That's just an exoskeleton with a plastic face!"

"No! She's the exoskeleton!"

Neither of them were sure which Minx was the real one. Both of them were fairly good liars and acted like the regular Minx would. But at the end of the day someone had to die. So Yamimash aimed the gun at what he figured was the fake Minx.

"I'm the real Minx! I swear! Please, Yami!"

The Fox appeared from behind the curtain. It's jaw hung low, exposing it's sharp teeth that were still red with the blood of it's victims. The Fox jumped off the stage. The footsteps were loud and fast as it headed towards the Minxs. The Minx that Yamimash pointed the gun at jumped out of the way while the other one was ripped to shreds.

"Not me, moron! Kill the real one!", it's voice sounding robotic and demonic at the same time.

Yamimash shot the Fox.

"I'm sorry I almost shot you Minx."

"It's fine. That robot looked pretty realistic."

"Now I think we all know what we have to do now..."

Minx and Yami nodded in agreement and went back to the backstage room.

This is the part of the fanfic where you play a song about going crazy or getting even to add ambiance to the story. If I may suggest a song; Berzerk by Eminem would be a good selection. But feel free to play what you like.

The held the flamethrowers in hand. Mark stuck his Warfstache in place with tape. They had one hour before waking up. They were certainly going to make it count. Running around the Pizza Place they found the mascots in the corner of the very back room.

"Oh, so you thought you could hide huh?", Mark asked in his trademark accent.

"You're dead ducky!", Yamimash yelled as he aimed the flamethrower at the Duck.

"Your reign of terror is over Freddy! Prepare to die!"

The sounds of flamethrowers blowing could not hide the screeks of animatronics as they were set ablaze. Yamimash hit the duck in the mouth with the end of the flamethrower, knocking out teeth from both of his mouths. Minx spit on the bunny as she set it on fire even more. The Youtubers left the room torching everything in sight. Shortly they stopped to stare at the poster of Freddy outside of the security room. As soon as the Golden Freddy appeared, they all set him ablaze as well. His eye sockets glowed orange and red as he reached out for them. Markiplier smacked the bear with the back of his hand. The other Freddy slowly crawled towards them. His fur almost completely burned off, revealing his metal frame underneath. When the bear fell to the ground they took turns kicking it before leaving the building.

They stood on the other side of the street. As they watched the Pizza Place of Death burn to the ground. The clock on the street corner read six o'clock. They had done it. They had lasted five nights at Freddy's.

It was perhaps the best dream Mark ever had.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please comment on the story so I know what you think! The story is over.**

**OR IS IT?!**


	7. The Sixth and final end night of ending

**Due to how much people see to favorite and follow this story I have decided to add one more chapter. I wasn't even planning on doing another one. But you guys seem to really like this. This is the very last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was twelve in the morning and Markiplier had just finished another one of his impossible let's play videos. He was in his pajamas lying on the couch. Mark was just enjoying a night of mind numbing television, when he heard a familiar voice again.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was done with you.", Mark said looking up at the ceiling.

Well normally l wouldn't be back but these are special circumstances... You see people have been watching you and Yamimash during those unholy nights of terror. They were happy, even proud that you lasted the full five nights and saved Minx from a death most foul. The thing is they liked it... a lot.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Mark asked while turning off the television having being fully invested in what the charming Narrator had to say.

The lights went out.

It means that they want more.

Mark jumped off the couch hearing the ominous laughter he's grown to hate and fear.

Welcome to the sixth night.

"You want me to do the sixth night!? Do you know how many nights I've died just playing the game?!"

I have an idea of how many, but once again I say that it's not my call. The audience wants more, so they get more.

He huffed loudly, then got up to get the emergency candles he kept in the kitchen. Mark pulled a lighter out of his pajama pocket and lit the candle.

"Hey... Mark...", a high pitched voice said in the darkness.

Mark's blood ran cold. He knew that voice, but more importantly he knew the thing that it belonged to. Minx's evil robot look-alike stepped into the doorway. They had a hole in their head the size of a large golf ball. Light shown through and Mark could make out the wires and metal. The fake Minx held some sort of electronic remote in her hands; the remote had four different knobs on it but that was all Mark could see in the semi-darkness.

"How's it goin' Mark? Huh? How you doin'"

"I thought Yami shot you."

Yeah, but you know how it goes... What the audience wants, they get.

"Don't worry Mark I'm not going to kill you.", the evil Minx assured. Evil laughter filled the apartment.

"But your little friends are."

On the other side of apartment he saw them. All the animals stood motionless

As if things couldn't get any worse for Mark they do. The evil furry fiends Mark was sure he destroyed in a fire were back and meaner than ever. Minx stepped back from the kitchen to let Mark pass. Slowly, Mark stepped past Minx and moved into his bedroom. On the way to his bedroom he kept seeing evil glowing eyes in the darkness. Once Mark stepped into his bedroom the bunny pushed him onto the bed. The room was dark except for the moonlight that shone through.

The monsters were even more frightening and awful looking if you could believe it. The fire burnt off half of their fur, revealing the metal skeleton underneath. The human eyes and teeth were charred slightly and left a horrible smell similar to burning rotten flesh. Mark wasn't happy. He would have at least liked to last more than five minutes but too bad for him that's not the way it works...

"KILL HIM!", Minx yelled.

They doused him in liquids. Mark attempted to shield himself with his arms. He shut his eyes and mouth so the liquid wouldn't get in. There was a pause. All of them were looking over him. Mark smelt himself and realized what they had poured on him was gasoline. He turned his head; Minx had matches in her hand.

"KILL HIM!"

She struck her match making it flame up. Poor Mark was about to burn up like a steak on a Gordon Ramsey show. Minx laughed at Mark with her face turned up at the ceiling. She wanted to enjoy the moment. Mark thought fast and kicked Minx's hand while she was in one of her laughing fits. The lit match fell to the gas soaked floor and lit it up. Mark jumped on a not soaked part of the floor and snatched the gas can from the Chicken's hand. The floor burned quickly as the fire spread to each corner of the room and out the open door. The fake Minx burned while Mark threw more Gasoline on her out of spite.

All the animatronics stood as they burned. Until something unbelievable happened. A essence of some sort left the evil robots. As it left Mark could hear childish laughter and whispers of thanks against his ears. The apartment was up in smoke as the fire spread from the living room to the kitchen. The flames were quickly catching up to him. He almost looked like he was dancing as his bare feet were moving around the flaming carpet. Mark kicked down his front door in a rush to get out of his home.

Mark stood on the sidewalk outside watching his home burn to a crisp.

"That is it! I have had it! I don't want to do anymore nights! Fuck this shit! I am done!" Mark stomped on the ground. He grit his teeth in pure anger and frustration as his home was destroyed.

Well don't worry, this is the last time. We don't want to scar you for life after all...

The Narrator stretched time and space to fix Mark's Apartment. Hesitantly, Mark went back inside his apartment. He was surprised to see that everything was back to normal. It was as if evil furry robots and a fake Minx had not set Mark's house on fire. He checked the house twice just to be sure that nothing was wrong, it wasn't of course the Narrator would never be that cruel. (Unless it would get more views) So ended Mark's adventures-

"Wait! Just so I know; this is the last time that you are going to do this right?"

Sure...

"I'm not going to wake up again and be in the Pizza place am I?"

No...

Mark laid in his bed and closed his eyes. Then he immediately shot up.

"Your, sure?"

Yep.

"Positive?"

Uh huh.

"Good.", Mark lie back down in his bed. He finally could get the first nightmare free night of sleep in almost a week.


End file.
